


My Husband's Boyfriend

by onierokinetic



Series: One Sitting One Shots [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Stanley Uris Lives, he's not actually mentioned in this fic but it's important to me that you know he's alive and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onierokinetic/pseuds/onierokinetic
Summary: “What the fuck,” Beverly whines. “I thought I was his favorite.”“Which one?” Eddie snorts.“Richie! I shared my cigarettes with him! We went to the movies together!” she exclaims. She turns to look at Eddie, her nose brushing the top of his head. “I even showed him my yo-yo tricks. He loved my yo-yo tricks.” Beverly’s tone is gravely serious and if he weren’t so tired, he’d have definitely laughed hard enough to get the attention of both Ben and Richie who seem to be making their way inside without the two of them.“Eddie, tell me I was his favorite back then,” Beverly demands, dragging him into the house as well.“Other than me? Yeah, you were his favorite that summer,” Eddie agrees. Beverly goes to thank him, but he continues. “But after you left he and Ben got pretty close.” That causes her to stop in her tracks, standing just inside the entranceway of the house.***Eddie and Richie visit Ben and Beverly in the midst of their road trip. Beverly makes an important discovery about what happened to her friends after she left that summer, Ben and Richie sneak off to do their own thing, and Eddie just desperately wants to nap.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: One Sitting One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793500
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	My Husband's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting because i needed to get it out of my brain but i refuse to go back and edit it because i'm lazy  
> anyway uhhhhh, trashstack rights babey! (even if it's just platonic here rip)

“Haystack!” Richie shouts. His head hangs out of the window like a dog as he scrambles to get his seatbelt unbuckled. He stumbles a bit as his feet finally hit the pavement, 5 straight hours of driving leaving his legs just as numb as Eddie’s.

“Trashmouth!” Ben shouts back, an equal amount of glee on his face. Eddie sighs in both relief and annoyance, still unable to comprehend how Richie has enough energy after their road trip to launch himself at Ben. Ben, to his credit, doesn’t stumble at all as he catches Richie in a hug. Ben wraps his arms around Richie’s waist as Richie buries his face in Ben’s neck and they begin some sort of weird dance as they’re interlocked. They sway from foot to foot, turning in a circle from the momentum Richie launched himself at Ben.

He can’t hear what's going on from the car, but he can see Beverly mouth the words “Hi, Richie,” before being ignored by both men. Eddie slowly extricates himself from the car, intent on doing damage control. He scrubs his face with his hands after shutting the door, hoping that he can get rid of the exhaustion he just _knows_ is painted all over him. For a second, he dreads the need to fake a smile, but the instant his eyes lock with Beverly’s, one involuntarily shows up on his face.

“Hey, Eds. How was the drive?” she asks. She wraps him into a hug the second he’s within arm's length of her and he absolutely melts into it.

“Exhausting. I would say I have no idea how he has this much energy after all that, but it’s Richie so I don’t know what I expected,” he replies. Beverly goes to pull away from the hug, but Eddie stays flush against her side, resting his head on her shoulder as they both look towards their partners.

“I wish he’d show some of that excitement for me,” she snorts. Eddie laughs as she waves her hand around wildly, trying to get their attention. Neither pays her any mind as they continue on with the conversation that Eddie’s tired ears aren’t willing to interpret.

“What the fuck,” she whines. “I thought I was his favorite.”

“Which one?” Eddie snorts.

“Richie! I shared my cigarettes with him! We went to the movies together!” she exclaims. She turns to look at Eddie, her nose brushing the top of his head. “I even showed him my yo-yo tricks. He loved my yo-yo tricks.” Beverly’s tone is gravely serious and if he weren’t so tired, he’d have definitely laughed hard enough to get the attention of both Ben and Richie who seem to be making their way inside without the two of them.

“Eddie, tell me I was his favorite back then,” Beverly demands, dragging him into the house as well.

“Other than me? Yeah, you were his favorite that summer,” Eddie agrees. Beverly goes to thank him, but he continues. “But after you left he and Ben got pretty close.” That causes her to stop in her tracks, standing just inside the entranceway of the house.

“Really?”

“Yeah. He and Ben started hanging out with just each other more than they did anyone else. Stan loved the breaks. I wasn’t so happy,” he admits.

“Yeah, I can imagine. What I _can’t_ imagine, however, is those two being besties. They’re just so…” she trails off.

“Different.” Eddie finishes for her. “Yeah, I think that’s what made them so good together. Richie has always been a lot and if you put him with me or Stan we just amplified it. Ben was able to get him to calm down, though. Looking back though, I realize that they had one thing in common.”

“What?”

“Pining.” Eddie laughs. This finally shakes Beverly out of her curiosity, filling her with amusement. She laughs along with Eddie, leading him through the house and into the living room. When they get there, neither Ben nor Richie are anywhere to be found. Bev assures him that Ben is probably showing off some of the cooler rooms in the house he designed, so they sit on the couch together, Eddie curled up against Bev and trying to fight off sleep out of politeness.

“Sometimes I forget,” Beverly says, taking a pause before finishing the thought. “That I only ever had that one summer with you guys. Or, I guess, that your friendship lasted longer than just that one summer.” She doesn’t sound sad about it. In the year since they returned to Derry, they’ve all come to terms with their past and their forgetting of said past. She doesn’t really sound curious either. She’s stating a fact more than anything, but Eddie can’t help but feel bad for her. She really did miss out on a lot.

“Yeah, well Richie’s got tons of stories about high school. I’m sure he’ll tell you all about them if you ask nicely. If he remembers you’re here too, that is,” Eddie teases.

“God. Those two were close,” she says, looking like she can’t believe it. Of course, all the Losers were close, but they all had their set pairs and friendships that they gravitated towards more than others. Richie could usually be found with Bev, Stan or Eddie and Ben spent most of his time with Mike and Stan while admiring Bev from afar. He gets her shock though, young Eddie felt the same exact way. Though with a touch more jealousy than he feels now, even if young Eddie didn’t quite have a name for _that_ feeling yet.

“They made a second clubhouse just for the two of them,” Eddie tells her.

“No!” she gasps.

“Yeah!” Eddie laughs, copying her disbelief. “God I was so pissed when I found out! They spent a whole month converting the basement in Ben’s house to a chill hangout spot for when the clubhouse got too cold in the winter! And they didn’t even tell us until like, two months after it was done! They would hang out there all the time without us! Bill was so hurt.”

“Oh my god that’s terrible,” Beverly laughs.

“Ben said it was supposed to be a surprise, since Bill’s mom stopped letting us hang out at his house, but apparently they just _forgot_ to tell us about it.” The room is filled with laughter as Beverly process this information. She asks more questions, mostly about this new clubhouse, but also about their friendship. Eddie regales her with tales about their lives in high school, revolving mostly about Ben and Richie and his own jealousy. He’s definitely not as good of a storyteller as Richie and Bill are, but he doesn’t need any panache or skill to make the stories funny when they’re all equally as absurd and hilarious on their own.

It’s probably the laughter that draws Richie and Ben into the living room, though. Eddie has no more energy than he did before. In fact, after their quick storytelling session, he feels like he’s going to pass out any minute now. Most of his stories were told with his eyes closed, fighting off yawn after yawn. And seeing Richie bound into the room and call out his name excitedly only furthers this.

“Eds! You gotta check this out man, Ben has this—”

“Hello, Richie,” Bev interrupts, looking at him with an amused grin on his face.

“Yeah, hi Bev. Anyway—”

“How are you, Richie? I’m fine, thank you for asking. And the drive? I head it was very exhausting,” she keeps on with her one-sided conversation. Ben snorts behind Richie, nudging him in the side before leaning to whisper in his ear.

“Oh shit, I totally forgot to greet you, didn’t I?” he asks sheepishly.

“Sure did,” Eddie drawls. “Left me to keep her company all by my lonesome.”

“Sorry,” he apologizes, turning to Eddie once more. Eddie opens his eyes just a crack to see the excited look on his face and as much as he loves it, he’s way too tired to entertain Richie right now. Luckily, Ben comes to his rescue and puts a hand on Richie’s shoulder.

“We can show him later, Rich. He looks pretty tired right now,” he explains. Richie deflates, looking longingly towards his husband. They’d spent hours in the car together, and despite initially running off, Eddie knows that Richie wants nothing more than to spend more time with him.

“Yeah, Ben. Tell your boyfriend to calm his tits,” Beverly says, sticking her tongue out at Richie.

“My boyfriend?” Ben asks. He looks like he’s on the verge of laughing, but doesn't yet know if that was a joke or not.

“Shit, Haystack, she’s on to us!” Richie laughs, jumping being Ben as if to hide. “Play dumb, we can’t let her know about the affair,” he whispers loudly, enough so that both Bev and Eddie can clearly hear. Ben, finally realizing the joke, laughs along with them.

“Sorry, Beverly. It’s just been a while since we’ve been able to see each other like this. Richie got excited so I got excited, we didn’t mean to get carried away,” he apologizes sincerely. God, Eddie loves this man, he really does. If Bev (and Richie) hadn’t already claimed him, he would have been all over Ben.

“Hey don’t look at me, Eddie was the one who you were ignoring,” she says.

“Sorry, Eddie. Can I make it up to you?” he asks.

“Yeah. Carry me to a bedroom and let me nap,” he responds.

“Aw, why don’t you ever ask _me_ to carry you anywhere, Spaghetti?” Richie whines, moving out from behind Ben and walking towards Eddie.

“Last time you picked me up, you threw out your back,” Eddie deadpans. Both Beverly and Ben laugh at that while Richie stares at him, horrified.

“We agreed not to tell anyone,” he hisses.

“Did he really?” Bev chokes out through her laughter. Eddie, too tired, doesn’t respond verbally and instead grunts in what he hopes sounds like affirmation.

“Uh oh, someone really is getting sleepy, huh?” Richie sings, leaning on the couch to sink his fingers into Eddie’s hair. Eddie lets out a content sigh at the feeling, and if he doesn’t get to a bed soon, he will absolutely pass out here on Beverly.

“Come on, sleepyhead,” Beverly says, shaking him, “Get up, I’ll take you to your room.” Damn. He was really looking forward to being carried. He gets up nonetheless, still clinging on to Beverly, more so he doesn’t fall. His numb legs still aren’t working correctly. He follows her blindly, not really seeing what's around him, only staying aware enough so that he doesn't end up falling on his ass. They make into some kind of hallway before he hears Ben and Richie start up their chatter again. And by the time they reach the door to the guestroom, Richie and Eddie will be staying in, Eddie can hear footsteps come up behind them.

“Richie?” Bev calls out.

“Ha, yeah hey Bev. Actually, I’m pretty tired so I think me and Ben are just gonna finish the house tour later,” he explains, making his way over to them. Eddie doesn’t bother to call him out on the obvious lie and instead moves away from Beverly to cling onto his husband. He’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Are you sure?” she asks. From the amusement in her tone, Eddie can tell that she doesn't really believe him either.

“Yeah, I just… totally crashed out of nowhere,” he laughs.

“Well, if you’re sure. We’ll be sure to wake you up before dinner’s done if you’re not already up by then. I would ask you to please not have sex in our guest bed, but Eddie looks like he’s already asleep so I’ll save that conversation for later.”

Eddie, who isn’t asleep, would have blushed at that if his mind wasn’t already occupied with fantasies of sleeping in the nice warm bed that lies just beyond the door. Richie, who Eddie is beginning to think really has _no_ shame in anything, laughs at her remarks and quips something back. From Bev’s laugh, Eddie assumes that it was funny and/or smart, but he himself is too tired to care. He doesn’t bother to say anything to Bev as he pulls Richie into the room and onto the bed.

“Woah, hey, Spaghetti, if you wanted to get me in bed then all you had to do was ask,” Richie jokes. Eddie isn’t in the mood though. He simply pushes Richie back on the bed, not bothering to climb under the covers, before laying nearly on top of him and trying to pass out.

“Shut the fuck up,” he mumbles, but even his own tired ears can barely understand what he says. It comes out more like _Shaddafaka_ than anything intelligible. Richie responds, laughing lightly and sending vibrations throughout Eddie’s body, but Eddie is well on his way to dreamland before Richie even opens his mouth.

“‘Night, Spaghetti,” Richie whispers, giving Eddie a quick peck on the forehead before wrestling the two of them under the covers and pulling out his phone to entertain himself. He too would try to nap, but he was _definitely_ lying about that crash. Ben may have been his rock in high school, keeping him steady and calm when he needed it most, but even he couldn’t quell the restlessness that constantly flows through his body like Eddie can by just existed _near_ Richie.


End file.
